fire in the heart
by mohre
Summary: one day a ordinary kid found himself in the dragon ball universe with Mohre becoming a saiyan, he also got the saiyan's need to fight, follow as he travels through the dragon ball world.
1. Chapter 1

fire in the heart

chapter 1: prologue

disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z, I only own Mohre

this is my first fanfiction so take it easy on me okay

"saving the world" means talking

'saving the world' means thinking

_saving the world_ means telepathic talking

Hi,my name is Mohre and I live in the USA but an accident happen and now I'm in the dragon ball world.

I was at my house it doesn't look like much but I like it, well enough about my old house let's get on with the story I was playing on my xbox 360 and I was looking at my games, then I found my favorite game it was dragon ball raging blast 2 .I put the game in and started playing it but when the loading menu went on it said error, and it started flashing dangerously, then everything went black.

When I woke up I was on a tiny deserted island in the middle of the ocean, and I felt more powerful then ever and I also felt a few small things and a large one going to the small ones, and right then I realize that I was sensing energy and that this was the beginning of dragon ball z and that the strong energy was Raditz,'well',I thought,'if I can sense energy then I most likely fly after all Goten flew flew in a day', as I tried for a few minutes I finally flew albeit a little unsteady as I flew one of the energies got lower and another took off with the giant one, I was almost at the reunion now as Goku and Piccolo left, I dropped into the water almost completely out of energy so I decided to just swim to Roshi's anyway it would look less suspicious and it would give me more time to think of a good believable lie I finally got there as I finished my lie,"Master Roshi I've come here to train under you can I please I promise I will be good",I said,"Well something has come up and we have to leave but I guess you could come with us",Master Roshi said,YAY thank you, thank, you, thank you its an honor",I said quickly as we got on the plane, when we were on the plane Master Roshi noticed something he said,"you got a tail", after he said that I heard some gasp as I as I quickly brainstormed a lied I thought of one."Well you see, I used to live in an orphanage and nobody else had tails had tails and we saw a video of a kid named Goku and he had a tail also so I thought he might have of been related to me so I got some information that he was your student so I thought that I could meet him if I trained under you I could meet him"."well you could probably meet him but I'm not his master anymore, he has surpassed my training long ago", Master Roshi said as the plane landed and Krillin ran out to a body laying on the ground with a hole in its stomach,"GOKU",Krillin yelled out,"Don't worry Goku we'll get you a senzu",krillin said as we got to where they were at,"No Krillin its to late for me, will you take care of Gohan and Chi-chi for me please",Goku said,"Don't say things like that Goku you'll be okay", Krillin said still in denial then Goku took his last breath and faded away,"w-what what happened to Goku",Krillin said in disbelief,"the old man probably took him to train in the afterlife",Piccolo said nonchalantly,"And I'm taking his son because there will be two more saiyans even stronger him","What no ",Krillin said but luck wasn't on his side today

Piccolo took Gohan and left the dragon ball with Mohre, Roshi, Bulma, and we got back to Kame house we were discussing the issue of who was going to go tell Chi-chi that her husband is dead and that her son was kidnapped again in one day

"how about Mohre tell her", Krillin said, "hey, I'm just five I don't want to die why you tell her", I said, "what why me,"Krillin said, "because you tried to get a five year old to do it", Bulma said, "W-wha but why", Because I said so", Bulma said,"Aw man", Krillin said

right as they heard a noise outside when they got outside they saw yajirobe getting out of a car then he walked over to Krillin, "Hey you Kami wants you fighters to go to his lookout for training you guys",Yajirobe, "Yeah thanks Yajirope", "it's Yajirobe not Yajirope", Yajirobe yelled at Krillin, "Ok, ok geesh", Krillin said holding his hands up

the incident with Chi-chi they were finally ready to go to Kami's lookout they were flying past Korin's to the lookout where they landed and were greeted by the other Z-fighters and where they would be living for a next day they were still sore from 's training when they were woken abruptly by Mr. Popo who took them out of to the courtyard where he pushed them twice as hard as yesterday the stood a few hours later in the courtyard resting and they started talking," So do you think these saiyans are as strong as they say they are", Tien said," The saiyan that came was strong and it took both Goku and Piccolo to beat him and they barely killed him and they say that these two saiyans are a lot stronger than him and Mohre can vouch to that,can't you",Krillin said, " Yeah I can,can't I", I said.

power levels:

mohre:150

goku:334

piccolo:322

bulma:3

gohan:4

krillin:205

master roshi:140

raditz:1,200

tien:250

chiaotzu:165

yamacha:175

all comments allowed flames included


	2. Chapter 2

fire in the heart

chapter 2:the saiyan's arrive

chapter two has arrived!

I don't own dbz but I do own Mohre

also I forgot to mention Mohre's age regressed when he got into the dragonball universe he is now five years old

Yamacha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and I were all standing in a line facing Kami and Mr. Popo,"We have nothing left to teach you so from this point forward you are going to train out in the world since there is nothing left to teach you, you may now leave", Kami said,"Do you have any words Mr. Popo","Your all going to die", Mr. Popo said," Thank Mr. Popo", Kami said,"Hey Yamcha remember that going in off in the world does not mean to lay down at at your house for six months while we train", I said,"Why you", Yamcha growled,"I'm going to train harder than you just to show you that we don't even need you", then he flew off the Lookout and right after Yamcha left the rest flew off also except me as I walked over to Kami,"Hey Kami what is that room right there", I said as I pointed at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Oh, Thats the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a day out here is a year in the time chamber",Kami said,"Wow that's cool could I please use it, I begged,"Well I guess you could but you'd have to watch out because the gravity and climate can change quickly so you would have many dangers, okay",Kami said,"Okay, let me get some senzu beans", I said as I got ready to go in when I got in I stare at the place in wonder before the gravity got me down.

1 hyperbolic month later

"I guess It's time to get out of here isn't it", I said as I exited the door wearing messed up clothes,"Your back", Kami said," Here let me get you some clothes" then he materialized some clothes for me,"Thanks", I said as flew off the lookout to train.

six months later

It was finally time for the saiyans to arrive, I started to head over to Gohan and Piccolo's location when I was halfway there I felt millions of people die,so I sped up and quickly got to their location as I was landing I saw that Krillin already got there and the saiyans were there also and they were looking mean,"Hey look Vegeta he's got a tail", Nappa said,"Hn,we'll get him and the other one",Vegeta stated flatly,"Ok, whatever you say Vegeta",Nappa said ,"Plant the saibamen Nappa",Vegeta commanded,"Ok Vegeta",Nappa said while planting seven saibamen.'What but there was six saibamen, not seven is that happening because of me', right as I finished that thought Tien,and Chiaozu yelled and landed by us, then Yamacha beside all dramatically and said," Don't worry I'm hear now", then glared at me and

snarled," And we won't even need you","Whatever we'll see", I said

power levels:

mohre:1,350

after training:6,355

suppressed:2,000

yamacha:1,586

suppressed:700

chiaozu:976

suppressed:450

tien:2,346

suppressed:1,250

piccolo:3,264

suppressed:1,568

krillin:2,353

suppressed:1,260

gohan:2,567

suppressed:1,387

vegeta:18,000

nappa:5,000

saibamen:1,200


End file.
